Abandoned
by Hunting Angels
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam and Dean are exploring an abandoned hospital and are shocked by what they come across. Set early season 2.(Crossover- The Walking Dead)</html>


The shards of glass and rubble crunched from beneath the soles of Dean's dark boots. Alert, his gun was held up beside his face as his fingers went white under the pressure. The smell of decay remained clinging to the stale air. He quickly scanned every room of the abandoned hospital as he made his way down the dark corridor. The hallway was lined with doors on both sides of the speckled grey walls. Abandoned beds, wheelchairs and medical equipment was strewn about the floor. In-between the medical equipment lay bodies, each at different stages of decay. Some with dry blood splattered against the wall behind their mangled skulls. Others had seemingly been ripped apart. Dean stepped over the legs of a corpse and sighed, whatever had happened here was big. Real big. Occasionally, the lights flickered, illuminating the long corridor ahead. The building was silent except for the artificial clicking of the lights as they flickered. Dean could hear his breath quickly entering and escaping his lungs and his heart, beating fast in his muscular chest.

A sudden sound echoed throughout the hospital, disorientating the noise. It seemed to be a moan or whine. Dean looked down at one of the bodies, in a doctor's white coat, which was leaning against the wall.

"Creepy as hell in here." He muttered under his breath.

The elder Winchester pushed aside an old bed from the doorway to a room. The silence was briefly compromised by the slight squeak of the small wheels. His head shot around, checking for people. The empty corridor stretched ahead of him but with nobody to see. He stepped into the room. The smell of brick dust and stale water wrapped around the hunter. He grunted while trying to escape the smell.

His eyes scanned the dark room which remain almost completely untouched from how it was left. The white cover remained cast to the side of the hard bed, flowers were crumbling from where they were wilted leaving crumbs of death on the bedside table, the IV attachment remained thrown to the floor. Dean stepped forward and lowered himself down towards the drip. He removed his left hand from the metal of his gun to lift the long object up from the floor. The absence of heat shocked the man as he pulled up the medical equipment. He pushed the IV line back to beside the bed and out of use machines.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on in the small hospital room, revealing that the hunter was not alone. A dark figure stood behind him. Dean fell back onto the corner of the bed, pushing it ascue. There was a clatter of metal as the bed was pushed into the drawers next to it. The noise ran the length of the cold corridors. A sound replied.

The lights flickered to life again, illuminating the face of Sam. The taller man had a large smirk stretched across his lips.

Dean pulled himself straight and formed his expression, "It's not funny, Sammy. This place, I don't like it… I'm getting weird vibes here."

Sam pulled a small torch from his jacket pocket and scanned the room, "Yeah, me too but I'm not sure if this is our kind of thing…" He left his voice trail off as his eyes caught sight of something hooked onto the end of the bed. He moved over and silently pulled the clipboard from its holdings. Dean's eyes followed his brothers actions.

"Look," Sam nodded down at the board. His brother moved beside him to glimpse the information.

"What's this…" The elder Winchester's brow creased, "Doctor's notes?"

The taller man didn't reply as he skimmed over the fading typing, "Rick Grimes…" He uttered to himself.

Dean cast his eye over the room again, "Poor son of a bitch."

"Anyway," He coughed. "You ready?" Sam asked, heading to the door.

Dean racked his eyes over the room, engraving it into his memory, before following his brother.

The corridor seemed colder than before. The smell of decay seemed more pungent. Sam crinkled his nose but continued to walk in the opposite way of that they came. He glanced down at each body they past, paying respect to each one.

Dean caught up with his brother and looked over at him through the corner of his eye. They walked along the corridor in silence, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Dean threw out his arm, stopping Sam in his tracks. A frown was etched upon his tanned face. Sam's eyes darted around the hallway suddenly alert after being pulled out of his mind.

"Did that…" Dean pointed forward to a body lying a few meters ahead of them.

"What?" Sam's stared at the motionless corpse.

"Nah, it was nothing." The elder looked uncertain and stepped slowly forward. Sam watched his brother, intrigued. Dean's arm rose again and his head shot around to look at Sam.

"You saw that. Please tell me you saw that…" Dean's eyes were wide.

"Dean, we don't have time for this." Sam stepped around his brother to continue walking forward. Dean watched as the corpse remained motionless while his younger brother strode just inches from it's rotten flesh. Sceptically, the elderly Winchester stepped around the body, giving it a wide berth.

The two men carried on, avoiding all different types of debris and Dean giving a cautious glance at each one of the bodies. The hunters followed the corridor along until they reached two double doors at the end.

A sign that hung above the grey doors informed the boys of the cafeteria on the other side. On the doors in a deep copper red was written a message.

"Don't dead. Open inside?" Dean's brow creased, his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"No, read down then across." Sam's eyes examined the flaking off red.

"Don't open. Dead inside."

Sam and Dean slowly glance at each other and a small smile grew across their lips. Sam shrugged and his smile got wider, "Okay. Maybe this is our kind of thing."

"That's the spirit, Sammy."

Dean stepped forward and lifted the lock that was hanging from a chain. He rummaged through his pockets and with a sparkle in his eye, he pulled out a lock pick.

The elder Winchester pushed it into the lock and twisted it deep into the metal to flip the mechanism. A slight click echoed down the dark corridor behind them. Sam pulled out his torch and focused the beam of light to where Dean was working.

The shorter man unravelled the chain, letting it fall noisily to the floor. Quiet moans and groans were breaking through the small gap between the two doors.

Dean's head turned to face his brother with a deep frown, "What the-" The door swung open, knocking Dean out. Sam wasn't far behind. Everything suddenly went very black.


End file.
